


Bewitched

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Genderbending, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, James is a Dork, M/M, Marauders' Era, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slytherin, Wizards, oc is low key a cult leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: James thinks the Hufflepuff that is always smiling is weird.  He follows them to see if they will slip up.  He might as well just call himself a stalker.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

There was something weird about the teal haired Hufflepuff.  James couldn't put his finger on it but just instinctively knew.  He was apparently friends with not only the weird Ravenclaw Xenophilius Lovegood but also the two slimy snakes Malfoy andsnivilus.  The other puffs treated him as if he was a God.  Anything he asked they did no questions asked.  It was terrifying.  James needed to know what was wrong with That Puff.

 

 The Puff was sitting alone on the pier of the black lake.  This was James chance to figure the creep out.  Under the invisibility cloak, He snuck up to the pier and hid behind one of the supports.  He had a good view of the upperclassmen as well as something else that left James speechless.  In the lake below the other student was a mermaid.  Only her head was visible as she conversed with the student in loud sharp screeches.  THEY WERE SPEAKINGMERMISH!  Howthe bloody hell did the Hufflepuff learn to do that?  James shifted causing the dock tocreak.  The other student’s head turned slowly in the Gryffindor’s direction.  His eerie mint green eyes scanned the area before snapping behind James.

 

“It is incredibly rude to sneak up on people darling.”  The Puff said with a fond smile.  “I was in a rather in-depth conversation with this lovely creature.”

 

“Sounded like nails on a fucking board to me.”  A gruff voice replied stepping into James’ view.  

 

 It was the scary ass Slytherin that The Marauders had officially called off any pranks on.  Xanxus No name.  He was banished from his family for refusing his marriage contracts for his lover. No one ever found out who the Slytherin’s partner was.  Judging by the soft kiss the weird Hufflepuff just gave him James had a positive idea of who it was.

 

“Well, under the water it's simply gorgeous.”  The teal haired male said waving to the retreating mermaid.

 

“Thought you only knew Gobbledygook?”  Xanxus asked wrapping an arm around the others waist.

 

“I know several languages dear even Aves.”

 

 Xanxus scoffed.  “So you talk to birds and shit like a Disney princess?”

 

 James jumped at the sound of the Hufflepuff’s laughter.  He had never heard theweirdo laugh let alone cracked a smile.  It was high and had a bell like quality to it.  

 

“So are you gonna let that stalker keep watching you?”  Xanxus asked.  “  I really wanna knock his teeth down his throat.”

 

James gulped in fear as he started easing his way back toward the land.  He knew Xanxus was talking about him.

 

“I find it humorous to see his attempts at assessingme darling.”  The Puff replied.

 

“Noel that kid is nothing but trouble.”  Xanxus grunted pushing his face in his lover's neck.

 

 Noel.  The Hufflepuff was named Noel.  It seemed too soft for someone like him.  He seemed more like a Damien or Lucifer to James.  Something dark that said ‘I have a cult and I will sick them on you.’  James finally reached the land and quickly rushed for the castle hoping the two didn't see his fleeing form.

 

 Upon entering Gryffindor Tower he spotted the rest of the Marauders in the common room.  He rushed to them desperate to reveal his newfound knowledge.

 

“Pads, Mooney, Wormtail you will not believe what I just found out!”  James grinned.  “The Slytherin Xanxus is with the creepy Hufflepuff.”

 

 The three teen stared at their friend in shock.

 

“What?”  Remus asked in disbelief and confusion.

 

 James hopped on the sofa beside Sirius before going into detail about what he witnessed at the lake.  His friends hung onto every bit of the information before deciding that they would finally prank the Puff.

 

“We could cast that charm that turns your skin weird colors.”  Remus smiled.

 

“Or slip exploding fairy dust in his food.”  Peter meekly supplied.

 

“No.”  Sirius started.  “ We need something better for the creep.”

 

“Grander.”  James nodded.

 

“Morespectacular.”  Sirius added turning to James with a grin.

 

“The greatest spectacle of all of our pranks sofar.”  James said turning to his friend with a mirrored look on his face.

 

“I know just the spectacle.”  The two said as one causing the other Marauder’s to shiver in pity for the upperclassmen.

 

 The Marauders set up their prank before the other students came down for dinner.  They say quietly at their table, conveniently in a spot with a good view of Noel’s seat.  When the feast appeared the Puff started to put food on his plate and seemed unknowing of the charm and thepotion coating his goblet.  

 

 Noel lifted his goblet to his lips and sipped before pulling back and staring at the cup.  James and Sirius frowned.  Why did Noel stop drinking?  The Hufflepuff tilted his head in curiosity before sniffing his drink.  His eyes snapped open and a feral smirk stretched across his face.  He looked up making eye contact with The pranksters before downing the giblets contents.  He licked his lips and shivered as the potion worked through his system.  A scowl crossed his soft features proving the potion was working.  Noel gasp alerting his housemates of his pain.  They fussed over him causing a scene in the great hall.  

 

 James nudged Remus to put the finishing touch on their prank.  Remus nods before quietly casting his charm.  A shriek alerted the entire hall to the puffs.   Noel stood from his seat to reveal his new ‘assets'.  A pair of modest-sized breasts now graced Noel's form along with wider hips. All of it generously encased within a glittery hot pink playsuit.  

 

 Xanxus stormed over to his boyfriend and upon seeing him could only stare in shock.

 

“Don’t get used to this new body darling.”  Noel said in his now sweet feminine voice.  “I am not keeping my stalker’s little gifts.”

 

 At his words Xanxus turned his attention to James, He glared the younger boy down before giving him a look that could only be read as ‘You are fucked.’


	2. Scared Witchless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders reflect on their encounters after The Prank.

The Marauders were mentally cheering.  That Hufflepuff cult leader was in his final year now.  Their tormentor would finally be leaving them and possibly the United kingdom.  It was all over the papers how the creepy Puff had been hand picked to become the assistant of Newt Scamander.  He would allegedly be traveling all over the world to discover new creatures for Scamander’s latest book.  It was a dream come true.  

 

 The quartet sat at Gryffindor’s table eyeing the 7th year.  Noel smiled at his fellow housemates seemingly unaware of the stares.  Snivilus sat at his side reading as his upperclassmen was eating a steak that was basically still mooing.  Remus shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the sight.  Sirius scowled at them before turning to James.

 

“We need to prank him again prongs.”  he said in a serious tone.  

 

 Peter turned to stare at the dog animagus in disbelief.  He shook in fear at the idea of the backlash from their last prank.  He didn't tell the other three what happened to him after dinner that evening.

 

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

 

_  Peter cried in fear  as he backed into the trunk of a thick tree.  They had separated him from the school and herded him into the forbidden forest.  There were 3 of them in total.  They looked like stags but with the hindquarters of birds.  They were elegant and imposing.  The ones on the left and right towered over Peter’s mousey frame at an intimidating 7ft with glossy fur and feathers the color of moonlight,  but the one in the center was truly terrifying in its appearance.  It was at least 2 ft taller than ones flanking it.  Its fur was pale, but as the feathers started at its back the color faded into a bright teal with flecks of shimmering silver throughout.  Its antlers were thick and  ash grey in color with 20 points.  Its eyes were a bright teal with horizontal pupils.  It huffed as it seemed to glare down into the weak willed Gryffindor.  It bellowed in his face in warning stomping the ground in aggression before turning away slapping the teen in the face with its plumage in the process.  Peter had officially wet himself in fear of what would happen next.  Would this thing kick him, or let the other two claw up his face,  he didn’t know and it was killing him..  It gave a few flapps of its large wings before taking off into the air.  The two left behind eyed Peter with their cold black gazes before moving on deeper into the forest.   _

_  Peter remained frozen in fear as as the sound of their hoofs quieted.  He slowly stood before slowly making his way out of the now eerily silent forest.  Something in his mind told him that he could and would have died tonight, but that thing was only warning him of what it could do. He knew that Hufflepuff had something to do with this and there would be no warning next time.  _

 

*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*

 

Remus shivered and glanced away from his friends in trepidation.  He didn’t particularly want to go after the older teen, but he knew nothing he said would stop his two friends.  Noel was every bit as threatening as his feral looking lover.  He just knew how to hide his vindictive tendencies better. 

 

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

 

_ Remus shifted nervously at his library table.  He felt as if eyes had been on him all day and it unsettled his wolf greatly.  He could feel moony pacing and it was a struggle not to snap at his classmates.   _

_  A stack of books was placed beside him snapping him out of his thoughts.  He looked up and paled at the sight of a serenely smiling Noel Leclair. _

 

_ “Your little problem would be easier to bare if you accepted it.”  Noel chirped settling down next to him.  “It could ease the pain of changing or better yet calm your wolf’s agitation.” _

 

_  Remus was shocked by his words as the other pushed the book stack in front of him.  Remus noticed that they all had something to do with were creatures. _

 

_ “Take a look when you have the chance,  your compulsion charm needed work.”  Noel said leaving the young shocked werewolf to his studies. _

 

*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*

 

 Remus did end up reading through the books which lead him to accept his wolf a bit more than he thought he would. He did still see it as a curse though.

  Sirius and James had called off all pranks on Hufflepuff after that one because of Xanxus and his horrifying need to asset his dominant claim on Leclair.  The man couldn’t torture or kill them without getting himself a one-way ticket to Azkaban and a dementor’s kiss, so he did the next best thing.

 

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

 

_  Sirius and James rushed down the hall despret to make it to transfiguration on time when they suddenly crashed into an invisible wall.  The two groaned sprawled out at the top of one of the many castle staircases.  A large dark shadow stood above them drawing the teens attention. Sirius choked on his spit at the sight of a smirking Xanxus no-name.  James just stared up in silent apprehension.   _

 

_ “I can’t severely harm trash like you, but I can make your life fucking hell until Noel tells me to stop.”  He growled down at the two before wandlessly switching the two teens robes to slytherin green and walking off toward his Alchemy class. _

 

*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*

 

 Remus did not envy the nearly 3 months worth of hexes, jinxes, and curses.  He knew Peter would whimper at the sight of the french student and mumble something about a deer bird.  Remus grew curious and looked it up in the library’s bestiary.  Perytons were rare but a small herd did live in the forbidden forest.  Perhaps Peter had an unfortunate run in.

 Noel glanced over at the Gryffindor’s table and just so happened to catch the rats eye.  He gave the coward a chilling smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Holiday gift for you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
